


Sobbing Celia

by flickawhip



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-02
Updated: 2016-05-02
Packaged: 2018-06-06 01:08:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6731641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>RP Fic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sobbing Celia

Celia had bolted upright in bed, suddenly all too wide awake. She had stumbled from her bed, racing for the safety of her mistresses’ door, she had collapsed just short of the woman's bedroom door, crawling the extra few inches, knocking desperately on the door. 

"Miss Livingston... Amanda... please, please let me in."  
Amanda opened the door and looked out. She meeped and helped Celia inside. Celia had clung to her instantly. 

"S...sorry."  
"No need to apologise sweetie."  
"I... I need you."  
Amanda smiled as she slowly undid her dressing gown.

"I know baby. I know…"

She cooed lovingly and let her robe fall free leaving her naked for Celia to see. Celia murred softly, moving to suckle on Amanda's breast. Amanda gasped and purred. Celia murred back at her, nestling closer. Amanda stroked Celia's body. Celia moaned softly.   
"You like that baby?"  
"Yes... Good lord yes."  
"I'm glad."  
Celia murred, her voice low, submissive even now. 

"Take me... please?"  
"Then bend over the sofa for me sweetie."  
Celia quickly did so. Amanda knelt down behind her and began licking at Celia's clit. Celia gasped and cried out, already soaked. Amanda purred and licked harder. Celia soon cried out and came.


End file.
